


Afternoon at Katrielle's

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: Ernest’s patience is put to the test while he helps Katrielle with work at home.





	Afternoon at Katrielle's

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Well, this is just self-indulgence at its finest. It’s especially smutty for smut’s sake. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

This day may have been the oddest, Sherl decided. First, Katrielle had decided to take a day off and then she decided she had some personal work she needed done at home, to which Ernest had excitedly asked to help with. He supposed that much was normal. Her desk in her office was always unorganized, so he imagined parts of her home would be as well. However, it was obvious her full attention wasn’t on the tasks at hand but something else.

  
It started with her giving Ernest a sly glance and beckoning him. When he came, she whispered in his ear. It had to be something suspicious, he visibly swallowed and looked at her as if she grew two heads. She slid a small box in his direction, to which he took with sweaty hands. He then excused himself to the restroom.  
  
The lad returned, his face twinged pink. After they exchanged a small nod, he went to carry a few boxes to and from her personal desk in one of the rooms (he assumed it was her study). There were times he would slip up, perhaps tripping over his own feet. Katrielle would then look up, give a smirk and then fiddled with something he couldn’t quite see.  
  
His breathing then got heavy. It seemed he was close to making a sigh or a groan.  
  
Shooed away, he resumed his work. He pulled out papers, addressed anything concerning her and organized them accordingly. However, that wasn’t without error. And any error was responded with her fishing in her coat pocket for something and him glowing as red as a stop sign.  
  
“M-Miss, that’s too…”  
  
“What was that Ernest? Did you want to talk about something? I’m sure Sherl might find it interesting too.”  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and eyed his furry witness before he mumbled, “That’s not fair…”  
  
She flipped open her pocket watch. “Five more minutes. And then you can have a break.”  
  
When the supposed “break time” came, he immediately bolted off.  
  
“Alright. Out with it. What the heck are you two doing anyway?” Sherl looked up to her with a raised brow.  
  
“Cleaning my desk at home, of course! It’s gotten far too out of hand since I’ve been bringing back work every so often.”  
  
“Ernest is acting jumpier than a dane at a dog show!”  
  
“Doesn’t he normally act a little funny?”  
  
“Sure, Pinstripes can be a little strange sometimes. But today he’s been particularly on edge.”  
  
She hummed. “Can’t say I can pick up what you’re sniffing. Sorry, Sherl.”  
  
Ernest returned sometime later, perhaps a bit more cheery than he was before. Was it possible that he doted on her more than usual? Her tea was made before she asked for it. The papers were put away in a timely manner. He even offered a back massage!  
  
“Pinstripes isn’t that bold, not by a long shot!” Sherl thought to himself.  
  
About an hour or so later and he was sent off to another room to return in the same state he was before. A few minutes and his hands would fidget and rub together as he controlled his breathing. Sometimes he pulled at his bowtie and shirt collar. But before he was inclined to ask…  
  
“Sherl! I got a favor to ask!”  
  
“Eh? What’s that?”  
  
“Well, I heard that Riddleton had a neat puzzle that she was was dying to show me, but as you can see, I’m a bit backed up with work… Mind giving her this letter to hand the puzzle over to you to deliver it back?”  
  
“Hey! I’m no delivery dog! And that woman could be anywhere in town, you know how much of a gossip she is!”  
  
She gave him a small pout. “Pretty please? I don’t want her to think I’ve forgotten all about her.”  
  
“I don’t see why you can’t just do it yourself. And no puppy pouts!”  
  
“I’ll give you three extra treeeats…”  
  
He grumbled to himself in thought before he perked up. “Double it to six, and we’ve got a deal.”  
  
Kat shrugged and sighed. “Good grief, you drive a hard bargain. Alright, six it is!”  
  
She handed him an envelope addressed to Riddleton, and he padded out the doggy door that was built for him.  
  
“Finally… I thought he’d never leave. Sorry to leave you a scavenger hunt, Sherl, but you’d thank me for it.”  
  
She felt small puffs of air hit her neck and she turned to see a shy Ernest looking around before his eyes landed on her. A small smile spread across her lips and she checked her pocket watch again. It was indeed good timing on her part.  
  
“Should I… take care of it in the bathroom again?”  
  
Katrielle shook her head. “Not this time. I want you in my room. Don’t take it off. I’ll have the honors of doing that.”  
  
“But miss, I’m…I’m going to…”  
  
“It’s just a short walk and I’ll help you out of those pants.”

Her hand slid down his back to his butt. A gasp left his lips when she gave a quick swat.

“Go on. The longer it takes for you to get there is the longer it’ll take for me to help.”

Swallowing a small lump that formed in his throat, Ernest quickly nodded and began searching for the bedroom. He peered into a room that had a greenish tone. A small scent tickled his nose, something that reminded him of her. This must be it, he decided.

The young man fell onto her bed with a soft plop. With the room silent, he could finally hear the cause of his affliction. Ernest managed to hide it as well as his erections for most of the day. He remembered how Katrielle approached him before inviting him over, about how she wanted to test his patience and “other things” as she described it. In advance, she procured a vibrator—more specifically, a cock ring.

He remembered turning red and stammering upon her showing him the nondescript bag she hid it in. Why on earth did she possess this? What was she planning to do?

“They say you’re not supposed to wear this for more than 30 minutes at a time, for health and safety reasons,” she explained to him.

The young woman scratched under her chin in thought. “You know… that gives me an idea. A wonderful idea.”

She beamed at him with the most angelic smile. “Let’s make it a game.”

“A…A game, miss?”

“An endurance game! I’ll give you this to wear every thirty minutes. The effects would gradually get higher or lower depending on how well you work. You do well, and the vibrator stays on low. Buuuut, if you slip up, well…”

She stood up on her toes to press her lips against his ear, her smile now devilish. “It’ll be a rough time for you.”

His mouth was agape.

“So, how about it? It’ll be at my house while we clean up my personal desk.”

Katrielle knew just how to tempt him, a fact that quickly became his undoing.

His dazed eyes broke from their reverie when a he caught shadow just out of view. He felt her small hands unbuttoning and pulling off his pants with ease.

Her eyes seemed drawn to him. He was red, hot, and hard. The hum of the vibrator was slowly silenced before she gingerly pulled it off. Kat watched as the head dripped with viscous fluid.

She had no time to respond, let alone touch any further before she was quickly pulled on top of him. Met with desperate kisses, she barely heard him murmur.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t wait anymore, I just can’t…”

The kisses on her lips moved to her cheeks, then down her neck.

“Please, can we…? Pl-Please…”

In an act of tenderness, she brushed his cheek with her thumb. “Of course, go on.”

His haste made him pull her tights down to just around her ankles along with her underwear. A grab of her hips, and he managed to flip her onto her back with him over her. She was somewhat surprised, looking at him curiously. Slowly, he moved in, testing her reactions with shallow motions.

Katrielle let out an indescribable sound. From what he could tell, it was between a pleased hum and a sigh. His mind, hazed with desire, processed it to be much like a feline’s purr. She was more than satisfied at the moment.

It gave him the bravery to delve deeper, to be as close to her as he possibly could. It felt just  heavenly compared to the wait he had to endure.

The smile she gave teased him. “Mmm… How did you manage the first break?”

“Haah… it was awful. I mean, I made it to the bathroom before…that. But being there and smelling the soap and conditioner you use, it drove me crazy.”

His hips moved wildly, the moist sounds filling the air. Ernest moved back slightly to look into her eyes. Her eyes slowly moved to see his own. There was something gratifying about seeing him plow into her over and over, about seeing the way she bounced with each motion.

From his face to his ears, he was completely red. “I… I need you. Kat, I…”

Her eyes were wide at his sudden statement. She breathed, “I’m here. You can let go.”

She watched as his head leaned back to let out a shuddering groan. Warmth surged through her, filling her wholly before slowly dripping out. As he tried to pull himself away, more of his essence seemed to spill out. He gave what looked to be an apologetic glance and stroked himself to rid the last of it.

Katrielle marveled at the pool of white that was between them. “Whoa…”

Ernest nervously chuckled, “Um… Did, did you enjoy it?”

She gave a cheeky smile. “Mmhm. I didn’t think you had it in you. Though… I still need to take care of myself.”

“Oh! Er, let me help you with that!”

Brushing his hands away, Kat replied, “It’s fine. That can wait until after I clean up.”

He looked to her, his expression now determined. “That won’t be necessary.”

A shaky hand traced the curves of her body down to where they once connected.

She tried to wiggle away from his touch. “Ernest! It’s messy there!”

“I don’t mind,” he chuckled and nuzzled into her as his hand scoped about. “You could be covered from head to toe and I still wouldn’t be deterred.”

His finger clumsily swiped along what felt to be a pert button and she squeaked in response. It was simply melodious. He had to hear more.

Moving down a bit further and he felt the stickiness of his previous excitement as well as the warmth of her entrance. Arms wrapped around him and his head was shoved into her breasts. He was awkwardly trapped in her grip while his arm was sandwiched between the two of them. With his face obscured, he needed to gently poke about until he found what suited her. A finger slipped past her folds easily, now that she was slick.

The vibrations of her moans rumbled in her chest. He was close enough to hear her heart beat wildly. By the time she reached to his knuckle, she begged for more. Slowly, he retracted his hand and that finger was joined by a second. Her hips lightly ground against his touch. Fingers curled, and she could barely breathe.

“There. Right there… Harder,” she managed to huff out.

Ernest nodded. He had to will himself calm, he was growing stiff yet again just by pleasing her. It couldn’t be helped. Nor could it be hidden, he found as she spoke up.

“Are you…actually planning to cover me entirely?”

He lifted his head to speak. “N-Not intentionally…”

“You try that, and you’re not only cleaning this bed, you’re cleaning me too.”

Her blue eyes stared into his brown ones, filled entirely with lust and and assertion. He only grew harder, moving to prod under her skirt and into her dress.

“If that means being able to touch such beautiful skin, it would be an absolute pleasure, miss,” he stared back lovingly.

With that, he was back to work, rubbing along the one spot that made her shudder, moan and move with his fingers. After a while, he heard one small gasp before he felt her tighten around him. The way she cried out in pleasure was simply angelic, he concluded.

Removing his hand, he stretched out his sore arm before resting comfortably against his love. Ernest looked to her to see that her eyes rolled back before they closed. Smiling, he moved closer for a hug.

“Hopefully that was more to your liking,” he said happily. “Everything from your voice to your touch was amazing—Ulp!”

Just as he was about to gush, her hands already found their way lower to grab him.

“W-What? You…You want more?” he asked, bewildered.

She only giggled and began stroking him. “You got excited again. I’ll just… take care of that for you. If there’s no objections, that is.”

Her hand tightened its grip and he felt his thoughts slowly drift away. “Not…not at all.”

“This would make three times in one day… You’ve certainly improved.”

“Of…Of course! I did say I’d do what I can to keep up with you!”

“Puzzles and wit, certainly. But did that include libido, by chance?” Her thumb and forefinger played at the tip.

“Haaah… It’s something I can get used to. So…So long as we can hug and such afterwards.”

“Oh, you’re just a big cuddlebug aren’t you? Aren’t you?” Her pace quickened as she cooed at him.

He felt the familiar tightness form. “Oh, Miss…”

“I bet you—Oh!” She closed her eyes as a stream of white hit her face. Katrielle returned her gaze to the young man, the creamy substance dripping down her cheek.

“Sorry! I…I thought I could hold that in!”

Katrielle brought her thumb to her cheek and wiped off a bit of the mess. Slowly, she brought it under her nose for a quick sniff. Her eyebrows raised, presumably deeming it interesting enough for a taste. Just as she was licking her hand clean, Ernest interjected.

“N-No! Miss, don’t eat that!”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because of where that’s been!”

She tilted her head. “But it’s you.”

He felt his face turn red and he waved it off as he flopped back, too tired to argue. “Never mind, do what you wish.”

“Well, then I’ll be taking a shower, since I feel all sticky.”

Ernest gave guilty laugh. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize for that!” She rolled her eyes. “Listen, after that, um… You’re free to cuddle with me.”

His eyes sparkled as he clasped his hands. “I, I can?”

“Yeah.” She quickly amended her statement, “But you have to clean up! And help clean the bed. You promised.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll get to work just as soon as I rest up a bit.”

“So long as you know what to do.”

He couldn’t help but watch as she started undressing, kicking away her underwear and tights while she moved to lift up her dress. Her hair seemed to have almost sprouted up before blossoming out in several directions after she pulled her outfit up over her head. She shook her head, forcing her curls to fall back into place.

Now noticing his attention, she placed a hand on her hip. “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” he absently mumbled before quickly adding, “I mean! Erm, you look quite lovely.”

Smirking, she turned to walk towards the bathroom, her hips swaying as she did.

“Well, on the off chance you do get some of that strength back, you’re more than welcome to join me.”

The last article of clothing she had was tossed behind her to land on Ernest’s head. He pulled it away to see that it was her bra; small, light and pink. Looking up, he then caught glimpse of a playful wink before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Ernest sat up in her bed, momentarily weighing his options as he rubbed his fingers along the fabric. He began tugging off his tie.

Oh, what the heck. He did say he’d help her clean up, after all.


End file.
